


Good neighbours

by rosesarebest



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, kavi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarebest/pseuds/rosesarebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirstie and Avi are neighbours and friends. One day she asks for a favour, and discovers a new side to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avi and Kirstie need to move past friendship if they are going to be together, and this could be the start of something bigger.

 

 

Kirstie sighed as she made her way back to her car. It had been a good shopping trip but now her feet throbbed, and she regretted wearing those new shoes. Usually she rocked heels, no problem, as she hated feeling small. Especially when Scott towered over her and called her munchkin. Back at her apartment building, she cursed under her breath at the broken elevator, and started up the stairs slowly feeling sticky in the late afternoon heat. Once inside her door she dropped the bags gratefully and kicked off the shoes, noting the red welts that were the source of her pain. She decided reviewing her purchases could wait and a shower was next on her list.

The water was refreshing against her skin, and she put on a teeshirt and shorts then decided to make a drink. She located her flip flops and padded into the kitchen, but found herself cursing again when she realised she was out of coffee. She could not face going out again, but she really needed that drink, and she knew where to find it.

She picked up her keys and headed down the corridor. She rang the bell at number 29 and as the door opened she heard the sound of a cello, and Avi was smiling down at her.

‘Hey Kirstie, I thought you were still at the mall?’  
‘Yeah I was, but suddenly I was done so I came home, and I’m out of coffee, so I thought you might have some?’  
‘Sure, come in, I was just chilling, time for a break anyway.’

She followed him into the sitting room and sat down on the couch while he went into the kitchen. Putting her swollen feet up she saw that the marks were still there, but fading a little. She glanced around the room, taking in a table scattered with Avi’s things- papers, books, a phone and a water jug. A black beanie lay on the far end of the table, and from there her eyes wandered to the blue sky through the open window. Listening to the familiar city sounds of traffic, music, laughter and a baby crying, she relaxed against the cushions feeling tension drain away.

From the kitchen, Avi watched her settle herself. She looked so young for a moment, and there was an unguarded quality about her that made him feel quite protective. Not that she seemed to need protection, holding her own against the four guys and making it look easy. Stop right there, he told himself. We’re just having coffee, right? No need to spoil things.

He brought out two mugs and a box from the bakery, set them down on the table and pulled up a chair.

‘I swear you two are always eating,’ she smiled at him.  
‘Well, writing is hungry work.’  
‘A new song, that’s great! Is it –‘

But he interrupted, saying firmly, ‘Not finished yet, needs some work.’

‘Promise you’ll show me when it’s done? I hate waiting.’  
'OK. By the way, what happened to your feet? Never seen you in flip flops, except at the beach.”

She was taken aback that he had noticed, though he was known for being observant. Something to do with being the quiet one she supposed. Making a face she shrugged and said,

‘New shoes, that’s all.’  
‘Here, have a doughnut, they cure all ills.’

She found she was hungry and so they finished three between them. Cello music drifted around them and Kirstie felt quite content, scooting up the sofa so that Avi could sit next to her. She was a little startled when he took her right foot in his hands. Her foot seemed quite small nestled between his warm palms.

‘Now, don’t freak out, I know what to do.’

Before she could protest he began rubbing small circles with strong fingers, avoiding the tender pink marks, and working his way down to her toes. It felt good, in fact very good indeed. No-one had ever done this for her before. He looked up at her, eyes very green, and asked quietly,

‘Is that all right? I didn’t hurt you?’

She did not trust herself to speak so just nodded, and she seemed to hear the deep rumble of his voice as if for the first time. Now she understood the appeal, and as he took her other foot he was still gazing at her intently but without guile. The question hung in the air, and she told herself that it was caffeine and a sugar rush that was causing her pulse to speed up. She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe out.

For his part Avi concentrated on his hands, keeping his breathing even and hoping he looked calmer than he felt. It was great to have Kirstie to himself for once, she was always being claimed by Scott or Mitch or someone else, and there was usually a lot of singing.

‘Wow, that was great – I mean where did you learn to do that?’  
‘Just one of my lesser known skills.’

Neither wanted the moment to end. Neither knew what would happen next. Time ticked on, and he finally let go of the second foot. Looking up he saw that she had drifted off to sleep, and he smiled wryly to himself thinking, is that the effect I have on her. Just then the cello stopped abruptly and Kevin bounced out of his room exclaiming,

‘Man I’m so hungry, I could eat everything on the menu! Hey, what happened to Kirst?’ as he noticed her curled up on the sofa.  
‘Oh, she came over because she ran out of coffee, and then she fell asleep, must have been a tough trip to the mall. We’ll just take her back to her place, then get going.’

Kevin picked up her keys from the table, noting that his friend seemed different somehow, but he could not put his finger on why. Dismissing the thought, he watched Avi pick up Kirstie easily and whisper in her ear,  
‘Time to go home now.’

She shifted in his arms and her head lay against his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but she did not wake. Avi placed her gently on her bed and draped a blanket over her. After making sure that her phone was within easy reach they quietly let themselves out and immediately started discussing the merits of Chinese versus pizza. When she heard the door close Kirstie opened her eyes and smiled widely. That was wonderful. She could have enjoyed that gentle touch for a long time, but perhaps it was just as well they had not been entirely alone. But she had memories of his hands on her skin, of dark lashes and green eyes, the feel of his voice when he held her, and a secret time only for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi and Kirstie work out the next verse of their song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by a reader.

Kirstie smiled at Avi as she walked up to the couch, there was just a small space left between him and Scott.

'Looks like a bit of a squeeze guys.' She wriggled into position and sat on the edge of the seat as the interviewer checked with the cameraman, and soon they were bombarded with the usual questions about the band's name and origins. It was all very familiar, except that this time Avi was very aware of little details; the shine on her hair, her floral perfume, her hip pressed against his thigh. He forced himself to concentrate on the interviewer and Scott's answers, but as the interview wound up, he jumped when she placed a hand on his knee to get up.

'Sorry, need to lever myself out! Bit tight, even for a little one like me.'

He smiled at her and said, 'No problem at all, these couches seem to get smaller all the time.'

Kevin started chatting to him, and the moment passed as lunch was organised and they headed off to eat. This time Avi made sure to sit next to Kevin, and food pushed all thoughts of Kirstie out of his mind for a while.

The next day, his phone buzzed and when he saw her name on the caller ID, he answered happily. 'Hey Kirst, what's up?'

She loved to hear the smile in his voice. 'Oh Avi, I'm glad I caught you. Can you give me a hand with a box? I bought something and now I can't get it out of my car, it's too heavy.' She sounded a little breathless, and he found that quite adorable.

'Sure, I'll be right down.'

She was standing by her car with the doors open, and a large box was wedged into the front seat. 'The guy at the store carried it out for me, I had no idea it was going to be this heavy. Sorry to be such a weakling.' 

'It's no trouble, really, just let me grab it, then you can open the door for me.' He pulled the box out with ease, then followed her inside and into the elevator which fortunately was working again. Kirstie was telling him that she had decided to buy the coffee machine on impulse, really she had been looking for new coffee mugs, which she had also purchased. Once inside her apartment, she said,

'Why don't we set this up? Since you carried it in, you should be the first to try it.'

They laughed together over the sparse instruction leaflet, but eventually got it working and sat with their new mugs in her living room with the sun coming through the open window.

'I knew that would be easy for you, you're stronger than I thought.'

He looked down at his mug and smiled again, while she watched his hands and when he did look up, held his gaze just for a moment. I really could lose myself in those eyes she thought, and sighed involuntarily. He raised an eyebrow in concern, saying,

'Everything ok? You feeling tired again?'

Kirstie shook her head, 'No, coffee is the cure for all ills, or was that doughnuts?'  They laughed at the memory of their previous time together, prompting Avi to ask,

'How are your feet now?'

'They are brilliant thanks, really good. Foot rubs are right up there on my list of favourite things, thanks to you.'

A short silence followed as they both drained their mugs, then Avi stood up.

'Better get back, before Kevin misses me. Or goes out, because I don't have my key. So if I'm back in two minutes you'll know why. See you later.'

She smiled at the little flutter of anticipation in her stomach as she washed up the mugs, thinking she wouldn't mind so much if he did come back.

 

Avi rang his own bell, to be greeted by Kevin's slightly puzzled look.

'I was over with Kirstie. She needed someone to carry a box for her, impulse buy, you know how it goes with shopping.'

Kevin nodded in reply, 'Wondered how you could have left your keys and phone and everything.  But next on the list is food, then studio, you up for that bro?'

'Always, just lead the way.'

The recording session went well, with everyone in relaxed mood, though as before Avi kept his distance slightly until Scott and Mitch swept Kirstie off into some shared joke. He was not aware that he was watching her until Kevin said quietly,

'Everything OK with you and Kirstie?'

Avi looked a little surprised, then composed his features before answering, 'Of course, why wouldn't they be?'

Kevin shrugged, but he was looking at his phone as he said, 'No reason, you just seem different round her that's all.' He looked at his friend then, searching his innocent expression for clues and finding none.

'Everything's fine, and if it wasn't, well you'd be the first to know.'

Kevin seemed satisfied by this, and started to discuss the latest track while Avi pondered. Just what was happening between the two of them anyway?

 

Pentatonix had a number of gigs to play plus media to do, and the travelling gave them both some thinking time. The bus was as homely as ever, but there was nowhere to hide, and they needed to be comfortable around everyone in the confined space. Just standing side by side or worse, squashed onto yet another small couch was increasingly awkward, as each was acutely aware of the other's presence. Avi wanted to stroke Kirstie’s hair and hold her close, while she wanted the touch of his hands again. Kirstie was sure that Mitch suspected something, but he did not comment other than one evening when they were out for a meal after performing. He patted the seat next to him, saying archly,

'Come and sit with me sweetie, unless there's somewhere else you'd rather be?'

She smiled easily at him. 'Of course not, you're always my favourite man.' As she slid onto the seat, he gave her a knowing smile and whispered under his breath,

'If you say so.'

She ignored that and started chatting with Scott, relieved that Avi was safely seated at the far end of the table. She didn't want any meaningful looks, or to hear his laugh surround her, not until she had sorted out her feelings. Back on the bus, they each lay in bed hidden behind their curtain, thinking about what it would mean to get closer. They already lived in one another's pockets, and privacy was nearly impossible. Kirstie knew that whatever Mitch thought, he had already discussed it with Scott. And if it all went wrong, what would that mean for them all?  She remembered something Scott had said once.

'Don't just follow your heart. Follow your head, and be smart about it.'

When the bus reached their last destination, Avi and Kirstie were the last to emerge, and she was sure that the others had been talking about them when she got off the bus. She could not carry on like this without clearing the air, so she texted Avi during the journey home.

_"we need to talk"_

_"agreed- I'll come over 7pm"_

 

She felt strangely nervous as the time approached, and jumped when the bell rang just after seven. Avi's smile was as warm and open as ever, and he hid his confused emotions so well that Kirstie worried that she was the only one who was anxious about the coming conversation. She took deep breaths to steady herself as she made coffee, unaware that he was doing the same, and when she brought the mugs through they shared their first unreserved look for days. The same thought occupied them both; you are gorgeous.

'I don't-'

'What are-'

They both started at the same time, and stopped, laughter breaking the tension. Avi moved to sit next to Kirstie on the sofa, and she let him take her hands in his, stroking his thumbs along her fingers.

'OK, let me start. Kirstie,' he stopped, and looked down at their hands while she watched his face, dark brows and lashes, and then he was smiling at her again with that intense green gaze. She could not help but return his smile, but she waited for his words with her pulse pounding in her throat.  He cleared his throat and started again in the wonderfully deep musical tone she loved.

'Kirstie, there are no words to say how I feel about you, how beautiful, strong and talented you are. You're amazing, and maybe in another life, we could have been together, but not in this one.  We can still share so much, and  I will be honoured and proud to be your friend, always.'

Kirstie's eyes filled with tears, even though she knew this was the only way forward, and she swallowed hard. 'I've done a lot of thinking, and I know you're right. You are one of the best men I have ever known, and I am so blessed to have you as my friend. You don't even know how much you mean to me, and...'

He gathered her up in his arms, before gently wiping away her tears with one finger. 'This is the right thing for all of us.' His voice vibrated around her, and she nodded in agreement with her head pressed against his shoulder.

'It's the best outcome, for sure. I’m glad we feel the same way.' She smiled up at him, feeling more relaxed. Any regrets she had were more than outweighed by relief that they understood each other so well.

'Movie night at yours then?'

Avi replied, 'Sure thing. Let's get back before Kev gets worried.' He got up to leave and turned to the door, hoping that Kirstie would not see the sadness in his eyes. Some dreams you had to let go, even if it hurt.

She put her keys and phone in her pocket and followed him out to the door, and just as he reached to open it she spoke softly, 'Avi?'

He turned round and she said, 'Wait a minute.'

Before he could move she stepped forward and kissed him on the mouth with feeling, letting herself feel the warmth of his chest against hers, his lips soft returning her kiss and moustache brushing her face gently. Avi rested his hands gently on her waist and brought her closer, losing himself in her embrace. Unsaid words passed between them until she broke contact and opened her eyes, still in his arms, and holding his gaze she put her finger to her lips.

'Just one.'

Friends forever, and these two moments would remain their secret.

 

 


End file.
